Bokutachi no Uta
by Hana Elriana
Summary: "Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Naruto begitu kaget saat mengetahui bahwa ia akan dipasangkan dengan Sasuke nantinya. Ia hanya berharap ini hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang menjadi nyata, mungkin? RnR yuuk... Chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini awalnya bukan buat fanfiction. Tapi gara-gara ngebet pingin jadiin SasuNaru, jadi deh ganti format! Hehehe... Oke deh, selamat membaca!

Warning: AU, shounen-ai, don't like don't read!

**Bokutachi no Uta**

**By: Hana Elriana**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

"Pokoknya Naru nggak mau kayak Ayah, titik!"

Suara menggelegar dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning menggema di seluruh pelosok kota-er...kediaman seorang aktor terkenal di Konoha, Namikaze Minato. Dengan mata menyipit dan kedua tangan yang disilangkan, ia membentuk pose yang sangat mirip dengan orang mogok makan. Pria berambut putih panjang yang ada di depannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Heh, kalau kamu jadi aktor, kita bisa semakin kaya! Lihat dirimu, orang-orang apalagi para gadis pasti akan cepat menyukaimu. Ayahmu yang seperti itu saja disukai hampir seluruh orang di negara Api ini. Apalagi kamu yang masih remaja dan punya wajah cakep seperti ayahnya, pasti lebih terkenal! Dan...uhm, bisa menambah keeksisan manajemen artisku ini," kata pria berambut putih panjang-lebar tanpa membiarkan si kuning tuk berbicara.

"Nggak, pokoknya Naru nggak mau! Emang siapa sih yang memaksa Kakek buat ngotot banget ngajak Naru jadi aktor kayak Ayah? Naru 'kan masih mau sekolah. Nggak mau sibuk kayak Ayah yang berangkat pagi pulang tengah malem," Naruto tetap bersikukuh dengan keputusannya.

"Haah... Ya sudah, yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu. Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu. Tapi kalau kamu berubah pikiran, tanganku pasti terbuka untukmu," kakek itu berbicara sambil membuka kedua tangannya, seakan siap untuk membawa Naruto ke pelukannya.

Naruto hanya membuang muka sambil mencibir, membuat sang kakek semakin gemas saja hingga akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Naruto mengaduh, ia segera menepis tangan kekar kakek yang kini malah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, anak nakal. Aku akan kembali ke kantor. Banyak naskah yang harus kuselesaikan untuk dorama ayahmu. Setelah itu mandi air panas di pemandian umum. Lalu..."

Tidak perlu mendengar perkataan sang kakek lebih lanjut, Naruto sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu. Seketika ia berteriak, "Dasar mesum!"

-*.*.*-

Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah atas terbaik di kotanya. Beberapa gadis kelas satu tampak berbisik-bisik sambil memandanginya. Cekikikan, lalu tersenyum sambil menunduk ketika Naruto melewati mereka. Suatu pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya setelah kurang lebih tujuh bulan yang lalu ayahnya menjelma menjadi aktor terkenal. Ia hanya senyum-senyum saja sambil membalas sapaan mereka. Namun sesungguhnya, di dalam hatinya ia tidak setuju dengan keadaan ini. Ia tahu, mereka menjadi perhatian kepadanya bukan karena dia Uzumaki Naruto, tetapi karena dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto putra dari Namikaze Minato. Walaupun menurutnya ia senang karena kini banyak yang memperhatikannya, tapi ia lebih suka kalau mereka memperhatikannya sebagai seorang Naruto, bukan sebagi anak dari aktor terkenal. Haah... Naruto menghela nafas menyadari kehidupannya sekarang.

Tapi tunggu. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya menghela nafas dengan nada sebal seperti itu. Ia menghela nafas sebal kepada pemandangan sekolompok gadis yang kini sibuk tertawa manja sambil memotreti seorang pemuda yang melintas di hadapannya. Matanya menangkap bahwa pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian kini hanya terus berjalan dengan cueknya, membiarkan beberapa gadis menjadi semakin histeris dengan gaya_ cool_ tersebut.

Pandangan mereka berdua sempat bertemu. Naruto yang memandang sebal, dan pemuda berambut hitam yang memandang dingin. Benar-benar suatu harmoni yang tidak sedap untuk dinikmati. Naruto membiarkannya berlalu sambil tetap melemparkan tatapan sebal. Ia hampir saja melemparnya dengan botol minuman kosong yang ada di genggamannya ketika seseorang bertato di kedua pipi berteriak ke arahnya.

"Yo, Kiba!" seru Naruto memandangi pemuda yang memanggilnya sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ngapain tuh muka kamu tekuk lagi? Kucel loh lama-lama. Hahaha!" seru Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto yang masih saja ditekuk-tekuk kayak origami.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan gerakan mata yang menunjuk pada pemuda berambut hitam yang kini kesulitan untuk masuk kelasnya sendiri karena terhalang oleh gadis-gadis yang berebut ingin foto bersama. Kiba langsung mengangguk paham.

"Mentang-mentang albumnya sukses aja belagunya kayak gitu. Argh, berlebihan banget!" umpat Naruto sebal.

Kiba tertawa kecil, "Bukannya udah dari dulu Sasuke kayak gitu? Bagi-bagi pesona kulkas di sembarang tempat. Hm, kamu iri, ya, Naruto? Hihihi..."

"Nggak! Sama sekali!" Naruto berteriak dan langsung meninggalkan Kiba untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Diterjangnya sekelompok gadis yang masih saja ngotot memotret sang idola yang juga masih kesulitan memasuki kelasnya. Alhasil, bukan wajah Sasuke yang terpotret, melainkan rambut duren Naruto yang melambai-lah yang masuk dalam kamera mereka. Kelakuan Naruto membuka jalan bagi Sasuke untuk masuk. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang kini berusaha keras menutup pintu kelasnya.

Setelah yakin bahwa keramaian sudah sedikit mereda di luar sana, Naruto meninggalkan pintu dan duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan bangku Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang merapikan rambut ayamnya yang sedikit berantakan. Menyadari bahwa dirinya kini sedang dipandangi makhluk kuning berjaket oranye, Sasuke mendongak dan menoleh kepada Naruto.

"Apa, Usuratonkachi?" desisnya dingin.

Sebal dengan sapaan sumbang di telinganya, akhirnya Naruto berhasil melempar Sasuke dengan botol kosong yang rencananya akan dibuat penelitian dan sukses membuat rambut Sasuke yang sudah rapi kembali berantakan.

"Dobe!" bentak Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Naruto langsung membuang muka dan pura-pura tidak mendengar dengan menyibukkan diri melipat jaket oranyenya dan memasukkannya ke ransel. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin berang saja. Namun dengan satu tarikan nafas singkat, Sasuke berhasil mengatur emosinya dan kembali merapikan rambutnya.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Seorang wanita masuk bersama dengan beberapa siswa lainnya yang langsung menuju bangku masing-masing. Kiba yang duduk di belakang Naruto sempat berusaha menyembunyikan beberapa bungkus makanan ringan ke ranselnya, mengundang alis Naruto untuk naik-turun seakan ingin mengatakan _aku minta ya!_ pada Kiba.

-*.*.*-

"Aku pulang," seru Naruto di teras rumahnya.

Sepi, tidak ada yang menjawab. Naruto tahu, pada jam pulang sekolah seperti ini pasti rumahnya masih sepi. Tapi, apa salahnya tetap berharap ada yang membalas sapaannya? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini. Semenjak dorama yang dimainkan sang ayah sukses, rumah mereka menjadi sepi. Minato sama sekali belum pernah pulang sore hari ketika Naruto pulang sekolah. Satu dorama selesai dimainkan Minato, datang lagi cerita lain yang menuntutnya kembali menjadi pemeran utama. Hal itulah yang membuat Minato begitu sibuk sehingga untuk menyambut anaknya pulang sekolah saja ia tidak punya waktu.

Hal itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Naruto menolak permintaan Jiraiya-sutradara, manajer, sekaligus yang mengarang cerita dorama Minato untuk ikut menjadi aktor seperti ayahnya. Naruto pikir, apa jadinya kalau ia dan ayahnya sama-sama sibuk sehingga sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama? Selama ini, sesibuk-sibuknya Minato, pria itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat kerja. Juga bercanda sejenak dengan Naruto ketika di tengah malam Naruto belum tidur hanya untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Sungguh, Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan momen tersebut. Ia sungguh tidak ingin berhenti menyambut sapaan ayahnya ketika beliau pulang kerja di tengah malam.

"Selamat datang."

_Eh? _Rangkaian lamunan Naruto buyar begitu saja ketika suara dari seorang yang sangat dikenalnya mampir di telinganya. Seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, Naruto mengusap-usap daun telinganya. Ia boleh tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Tapi pemandangan di depannya sama sekali tidak bisa membohonginya. Senyum pun terkembang di wajah coklatnya.

"Ayah!"

Naruto berlari menyambut sosok yang kini membuka kedua lengannya untuk memeluk sang buah hati. Dipeluknya tubuh itu erat sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Minato sendiri juga ikut tersenyum merasakan kasih sayang yang begitu dalam diberikan Naruto padanya. Ia sangat sadar bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Naruto melebihi segalanya. Dibelainya rambut yang sewarna dengan rambutnya pelan, dan perlahan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kok Ayah sudah pulang?"

Minato mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "Ayah diizinkan untuk pulang karena kebetulan _scene_ yang Ayah mainkan sudah selesai. Jadi malam ini kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, Nak! Kau senang?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Kembali ia memeluk tubuh sang ayah sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke bioskop! Naru sudah menanti-nantikan bisa nonton bareng Ayah. Kita berangkat sekarang ya? Ya?"

"Nanti, ya, Nak. Karena Ayah masih harus menyelesaikan rundingan dengan kakekmu. Katanya, beliau punya ide cerita untukmu," jelas Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang.

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk ayahnya dan mendapati pria berambut putih bertubuh besar yang tadi pagi berkunjung ke rumahnya sedang berdiri membawa sebuah buku seukuran saku. Naruto mengernyit lalu kembali memandangi Minato.

"Ayah nggak memaksa Naru menjadi aktor, 'kan?"

Minato tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Nak. Kakekmu itu memang punya ide cerita untuk dorama yang rencananya dimainkan olehmu. Tapi Ayah tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerimanya. Karena ini terserah kamu. Sudah yuk, kita lanjutkan di ruang tamu saja."

-*.*.*-

"...Jadi begitu ringkasan ceritanya," Jiraiya menutup penjelasannya tentang ide cerita yang menurutnya sangat brilian sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

Naruto sudah berkali-kali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia berkata lirih, "Lumayan ringan sih ceritanya. Nggak akan terlalu sibuk juga. Tapi...Naru 'kan nggak bisa akting?"

"Tenang, Naruto. Manajemen artis yang kukelola selalu melahirkan bintang-bintang yang terkenal. Contohnya ya ayahmu ini. Aku akan membantumu untuk berakting. Dan aku jamin, doramamu pasti sangat sukses! Oh iya, segala jadwalnya juga sudah aku urus. Jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir, ini tidak akan mengganggu sekolahmu. Apalagi ayahmu juga ikut ambil bagian dalam dorama ini," jelas Jiraiya.

"Tapi tetap aja Naru nggak mau terkenal! Naru nggak mau jadi satu-satunya pemeran utama yang nantinya harus selalu dikerubungi wartawan dan ditanya-tanya!"

"Hei, bodoh! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kujelaskan tadi ya? Siapa bilang kalau hanya kamu yang menjadi pemeran utamanya? Hah! Apa perlu kujelaskan lagi panjang-lebar kalau pemeran utama di cerita ini ada dua orang?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Ia memang setengah malas dan juga setengah tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Jiraiya yang menurutnya sangat membosankan itu. Setelah menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak kepada kakeknya, ia kembali berkata, "Lalu siapa dong satunya?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jiraiya tersenyum lebar, "Dia adalah seorang penyanyi pendatang baru, yang juga menjadi salah satu anak asuhku. Akting memang sesuatu yang baru dalam karirnya, sama sepertimu. Tapi aku yakin, kalian berdua pasti bisa mensukseskan dorama ini."

"Tidak usah bertele-tele. Cepat, siapa orangnya!"

"Khukhukhu. Dia... Uchiha Sasuke."

**TBC**

Komentar? Saran? Kritik? Mari dituangkan di kolom review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Masih dengan warning yang sama seperti chapter 1. So, **don't like don't read!**

**Happy reading! ^_^**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

Naruto memang tidak pernah peduli dengan manajemen artis yang dikelola kakeknya. Siapa saja yang menjadi asuhannya—kecuali ayahnya tentu saja—Naruto tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Namun siapa sangka kalau sekarang pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu kini sibuk membongkar-bongkar arsip kakeknya yang berisi daftar asuhan manajemen artis bernama Gamabunta itu? Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut. Apa lagi kalau bukan mencari kebenaran bahwa Uchiha Sasuke—teman sekelas sekaligus rival terberatnya—adalah salah satu anggota Gamabunta? Kemarin dirinya benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui bahwa nantinya lawan mainnya adalah Sasuke. Ia hanya berharap semua ini adalah mimpi belaka.

Mimpi yang menjadi nyata, mungkin? Karena ternyata lembaran yang ada di tangan Naruto menjawab semuanya. Jelas sekali dapat terbaca di sana rangkaian huruf yang menyambung kata Uchiha Sasuke, lengkap dengan tanggal bergabung serta riwayat karir, dan dipermanis dengan jadwal kegiatan bulan ini. Jelas juga bahwa di antara sederet jadwal menyanyi di berbagai tempat, terdapat satu minggu dimana sang artis harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bermain dorama. Dan itu adalah minggu ini.

Hal itu membuat Naruto semakin lemas saja.

_Main dorama bareng Sasuke-teme? Tidak!_ teriaknya dalam hati.

-*.*.*-

"Heeei?" Kiba mencolek pundak Naruto berkali-kali. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Naruto?"

Naruto diam saja sambil tetap menunduk. Kiba langsung membuang nafas kesal. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba mengajak bicara anak itu. Tapi tetap, lawan bicaranya sama sekali tak pernah menanggapi omongannya. Padahal Kiba tahu benar, saat-saat menjelang jam istirahat seperti ini biasanya temannya itu begitu cerewet. Ketika ia ingin mengajaknya bicara, anak itu pasti langsung menoleh dan menanggapinya. Entah roh apa yang merasuki tubuh Naruto saat ini, Kiba tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, dari pagi Naruto sudah berubah menjadi orang aneh yang pelit ngomong.

"Huh! Hei, kenapa hari ini kau pendiam dan lemas sekali? Belum sarapan? Atau malah salah makan? Ooh...atau, kamu kebanyakan minum obat? Waduh, gawat kau ini. Padahal sudah dijadwal sehari satu obat penenang saja untuk meredakan keugal-ugalanmu. Kamu minum berapa butir obat?" kata Kiba lagi dengan suara pelan, takut ketahuan oleh wali kelasnya yang sekarang sedang menerangkan materinya.

Naruto masih diam saja. Kiba jadi capek sendiri. Ternyata candaannya sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto semangat seperti biasanya. Yang ada ia kena tegur dari Kakashi karena dianggap mengobrol sendiri di kelas. Guru berambut perak itu malah memuji Naruto yang diam saja dan tidak menganggap omongan Kiba. Alhasil, niat—baik—Kiba yang ingin mengembalikan keceriaan Naruto terbayar dengan hukuman berdiri di luar kelas sampai istirahat. Kiba hanya membuang nafas sebal sambil berjalan perlahan menuju pintu. Sungguh sial nasib pemuda itu.

Kakashi kembali menerangkan materinya ketika Naruto akhirnya bereaksi. Ia menoleh dan memandang kepada pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya yang sedang serius mencatat. Ia menyesal karena dulu saat masuk ke sekolah ini sebagai anak baru ia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Awalnya ia kira Sasuke adalah anak yang menyenangkan. Ternyata...yah, begitulah. Kalau saja tidak ada peraturan untuk dilarang pindah tempat duduk dari wali kelasnya, Naruto sudah pindah tempat duduk dari dulu. Sekarang ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal.

Tiba-tiba terbayang dialognya bersama Jiraiya tadi malam sebelum kakeknya itu meninggalkan rumahnya.

"_Ke-kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke, Kek? Kenapa nggak cari pemain lain?" serunya kepada Jiraiya yang sedang menyeruput teh hijau tenang._

"_Memangnya kenapa?" Jiraiya meletakkan gelasnya, "Dia adalah penyanyi yang langsung sukses di album pertamanya. Selain itu wajahnya juga tampan, bisa mendongkrak kesuksesan dorama itu nantinya."_

"_Dan kenapa harus aku yang berpasangan dengannya menjadi pemeran utama? Aku ingin menjadi apa saja asalkan tidak berpasangan dengannya!"_

"_Heh, hanya kau dan dia yang cocok memainkan dua karakter utama! Memangnya ada apa dengan dia? Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dengan Sasuke, kan? Lagian kata ayahmu, kau dan dia satu sekolah, kan? Itu sangat memudahkan agar kami cepat menghubungi kalian."_

"_Justru itu! Dia—"_

"_Sudahlah, nurutlah dengan kakekmu ini. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, kalian berdua pasti berhasil memainkan dorama ini!"_

_Naruto bungkam. Namun dalam hati, ia tetap tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan ini. Aku harus tetap mencari tahu. Siapa tahu ini hanyalah kesalahan, batinnya._

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya yang entah sudah berapa kali dibuatnya berantakan. Kenyataan tentang Sasuke-lah yang membuatnya sangat lesu hari ini. Saking lesunya, sapaan selamat pagi dari Minato tadi tidak dijawabnya dengan semangat seperti biasa. Dan saking lesunya, ia sampai-sampai tidak memberitahu kepada ayahnya kalau nanti ia pulang lebih awal. Tapi yah, mungkin percuma juga. Hari ini Minato kembali memainkan bagiannya. Itu artinya, pulang cepat atau pulang lambat, tetap saja tidak berpengaruh.

Kembali Naruto teringat pada salah satu celotehan Jiraiya tentang ide doramanya,

"_Kalian akan berperan sebagai sepasang sahabat."_

_Mana bisa aku memerankan peran seperti itu kalau kenyataannya aku dan dia bukan sepasang sahabat?_ Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Pikiran-pikirannya tentang Sasuke mulai melintas di sana. Tentang Sasuke yang selalu menatapnya tajam, tentang dirinya yang selalu membenci Sasuke, juga tentang mereka yang walaupun duduk bersebelahan tapi tidak pernah akrab. Semuanya berkecamuk dalam pikiran Naruto.

Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan Sabaku no Gaara saja? Toh Gaara adalah seorang aktor remaja yang juga sedang naik daun. Pastinya ia mempunyai kemampuan berakting yang lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Walaupun bagi Naruto Gaara adalah pemuda yang pendiam seperti Sasuke, tapi setidaknya ia dan Gaara sudah berteman baik sejak lama. Setidaknya, ya, ia akan merasa jauh lebih nyaman bila dipasangkan dengan Gaara ketimbang dengan Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi, kenapa harus Sasuke? Pikiran Naruto serasa mau meledak saat ini juga. Ia tahu bahwa ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini harus segera diakhiri.

_Ya, aku hanya tinggal bilang kalau aku mengundurkan diri kepada Kakek dan semua selesai._

_Tapi... Tapi bagaimana kalau Kakek tetap memaksaku? Dan bagaimana kalau semua orang menilaiku sebagai anak yang pengecut? Tidak, ini sulit!_

"Argh! Pusing!" seru Naruto tanpa sadar.

Sedetik kemudian, suasana menjadi hening seketika. Seakan waktu yang dihentikan tiba-tiba, puluhan pasang mata di kelas yang berada di sudut sekolah itu terhenti pada sosok Naruto. Naruto sendiri membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencerna semua itu sebelum akhirnya nyengir dengan canggung, membuat tatapan heran teman-temannya menjadi lebih lama tertuju kepadanya—termasuk sepasang mata dari pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi pokok pemikiran Naruto. Semua orang juga sudah tahu bahwa mengobrol—walau itu hanyalah bisikan—sedikit saja di jam pelajaran guru berambut perak ini adalah masalah besar. Naruto serasa sebagai terdakwa di pengadilan, menunggu hukuman dari sang hakim Kakashi yang pantas didapatnya.

Rupanya kekhawatiran Naruto itu berlebihan. Karena ternyata Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya dan berkata, "Bagus sekali. Pusing adalah salah satu gejala kanker otak. Kau banyak kemajuan, Naruto. Pintar, pertahankan. Baiklah anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini minggu depan. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas yang tadi. Selamat siang!"

Naruto masih tetap terdiam dan menganga ketika satu-persatu teman-temannya meninggalkannya untuk menyambut jam istirahat yang sudah ditunggu.

-*.*.*-

Naruto memutar knop pintu kamarnya pelan. Ia begitu lesu. Harinya kali ini sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Otaknya sudah capek memikirkan segala hal tentang dorama yang rencananya akan syuting bulan depan. Jadi yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya lalu tidur sampai waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Hanya itu. Tidak terlalu muluk, kan?

Tapi lagi-lagi sesuatu membuat pikirannya kembali panas. Ketika ia sudah siap dengan segala peralatan mandinya, hanya tinggal mengguyur badan saja, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia langung mengutuk bel pintu yang tidak bersalah itu dan berniat untuk merusaknya kalau sekali lagi benda itu mengganggunya. Dengan tidak ikhlas ia menyambar baju ganti yang sudah siap di tempat tidur dan memakainya asal-asalan lalu berjalan ke arah teras rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan seketika ia tersentak. Penatnya perlahan-lahan berkurang saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Gaara! Ayo masuk!"

-*.*.*-

"Jadi...bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah hampir dua bulan loh kita nggak ketemu. Kamu masih tetep pendiam saja."

Gaara mengangguk sedikit sebelum berkata, "Baik-baik saja."

"Gimana karirmu di Tokyo? Sukses, kan? Denger-denger kamu udah dikontrak buat main film di sana ya? Selamat!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Terima kasih," sahut Gaara datar tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Naruto tahu, inilah yang ia suka dari Gaara. Walau dingin dan pendiam, Gaara masih mau menanggapi omongannya yang panjang-lebar tak tentu arah, walaupun tanggapannya sangat standar. Tidak seperti tuan-penjual-kulkas-bermulut-tajam itu. Yah, lagi-lagi Naruto merasa perlu untuk mengundurkan diri saja dari proyek yang—menurut Naruto—begitu menyusahkan ini. Tidak, bukan perlu lagi, tapi harus. Atau minimal memaksa kakeknya untuk mengganti perannya apapun alasannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengingat sesuatu. Ia belum menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tanyakan kepada orang yang sangat jarang berkunjung ke rumahnya seorang diri, apalagi di saat jam sibuk seperti ini.

"Oh ya. Ada perlu apa kamu ke sini? Tumben kamu nggak ditemani Sasori-_niichan_," tanyanya.

Gaara menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Aku datang ke sini bersama kakekmu, dia yang menyuruhku ke sini. Sekarang dia keluar lagi untuk menjem—"

"Heeh? Kakek Jiraiya? Lalu, buat apa dia menyuruhmu?"

"Buat melatihmu berakting."

"Oh...buat melat—APA?"

Suara bel pintu kembali terdengar, membuat Naruto terpaksa mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Gaara. Ia pun bangkit dan menghampiri teras lagi untuk membukakan pintu. Sekali lagi, ia tersentak menyadari siapa yang datang. Ia langsung menurunkan alisnya dan menatap tajam pada tamunya itu.

"Hei, Naruto, kenapa kamu diam saja? Persilakan masuk atau apa kek. Ini malah diam saja," kata pria besar berambut putih panjang yang menjadi tamu Naruto ini.

"Mau apa kamu ke sini, heh?"

Jiraiya hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung melihat reaksi dari cucunya ini. Setelah menyadari bahwa tatapan Naruto mengarah bukan ke arahnya melainkan ke arah lain, ia tersenyum dan menoleh sekilas ke belakang.

"Hari ini jadwalmu untuk berlatih akting, Naruto. Sasuke juga kuajak untuk berlatih bersama di rumahmu. Untung saja kalian pulang sekolah lebih awal, jadi bisa lebih lama berlatihnya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi pagi kau memberitahu bahwa sekolahmu pulang cepat? Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjemput Sasuke kalau tahu dari tadi. Aku, kan, bisa langsung menjemput kalian berdua di sekolah," ujar Jiraiya tenang sambil merangkul pundak pemuda bermata onyx yang kini menatap mata safir Naruto tajam. Dan tanpa dipersilakan masuk oleh yang punya rumah, mereka berdua melewati Naruto cuek dan duduk begitu saja di ruang tamu.

Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan bahwa musim gugur kali ini langsung berganti menjadi musim panas. Panas, panas sekali. Ingin rasanya ia terjun bebas ke kawah gunung berapi dan meledak di sana saat ini juga.

**TBC**

Balesin review yang ga log in...

_**furubha from AVM**__ : makasih ya reviewnya...! Semoga chapter ini nggak bikin mewek. Hehe... Maaf lama update... T.T_

_**Vii no Kitsune**__ : makasih reviewnya! Apakah chapter ini sudah lebih panjang? Maaf lama update... T.T_

_**UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru**__ : makasih reviewnya! Duh...kurang dimengerti ya ceritanya? Maaf...maaf... _m(-_-)m_ Jadi inti ceritanya ini adalah tentang kehidupan Naruto sebagai seorang anak—yang sesaat lagi menjadi—aktor dorama terkenal. Dihiasi dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang ikut menemaninya(halah!) menjadi seorang aktor dorama. Semoga chapter kali ini bisa lebih memperjelas ceritanya._

Yeah, baiklah... Ayo tumpahkan segala uneg-uneg Anda tentang fic ini di kolom review! ^_^v


End file.
